


Pikanie

by Szopix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Ending, Birthday, Character Death, Child Death, Dreams and Fantasies, Dreams vs. Reality, Friendship, Gen, Last Moments, Sad Ending, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szopix/pseuds/Szopix
Summary: ,,Czyli to, co zwykle. Szczerze nie mam pojęcia skąd biorą się te dźwięki. Pamiętam tylko, że zaczęły się one pojawiać po moich piątych urodzinach. Boże, co wtedy się działo.’’





	Pikanie

Kocham urodziny. No jak można by ich było nie ubóstwiać? Tyle smakowitych słodyczy, przemiłych osób i fantastycznych zabaw zebranych w tylko jednym wyjątkowym dniu. Mój tatuś przebiera się zawsze za pirata, zamiast ręki trzyma stalowy hak, a na prawym oku ma taką dużą przepaskę z widniejącą trupią czaszką. Głuptasek nadal ma nadzieję, że dam się na to nabrać, ale niedoczekanie! Tylko, dlaczego mamusia nadal w to wierzy? Przecież to takie oczywiste. No, bo jak można nie dostrzec gumki zamocowanej przy sztucznej brodzie, tego, że głos ma dokładnie taki sam, a strój widocznie już jest za mały, więc czasami widać mu brzuch? No i już najlepszym z tego wszystkiego jest fakt, że kiedy pojawia się ten pirat tatuś nagle znika z powierzchni ziemi. Może bycie czarodziejką zmąciło trochę jej zmysły? Zapamiętywanie tych wszystkich trudnych zaklęć musi być wielkim wyzwaniem prawda? -pomyślałam zmartwiona.

Pewnie przez to jest taka zaplątana i nie zwraca uwagi na dziwne zjawiska? Mam nadzieję tylko, że wszystko z nią będzie w porządku, bo co jeśli nieprawidłowo rzuci zaklęcie i zamieni się w ohydną ropuchę, albo jeszcze gorzej?

Wolę o tym nie myśleć. Chociaż mógłby być to dla tatusia test czy naprawdę ją kocha, ponieważ tak zawsze jest w bajkach, czyż nie? Pocałunek miłości może zdziałać cuda!- uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

Mam nadzieję, że mi też się uda znaleźć mojego księcia z bajki- natychmiast w mojej głowie ukazał się obraz idealnego kandydata.

Nie jestem bardzo wybredna no, ale przynajmniej jeden pokonany smok lub inna kreatura musi być. Chciałabym tylko, żeby te stwory nie cierpiały za bardzo tylko zostały poddane jakimś środkom usypiającym czy coś. Od razu byłby to test na kreatywność dla tego rycerza. Ale wróćmy do tematu, ponieważ trochę odpłynęłam. Moi rodzice teraz by się znowu poskarżyli, że Pan Bóg nie wyposażył ich córki w jakikolwiek wyłącznik jeśli chodzi o mówienie, co ślina jej na język przyniesie. Natomiast spuszczenie mnie z oczu na kilka sekund może się zakończyć tym, że odejdę do miejsca, które nazywają ,,Magicznym Światem Gabrysi’’- w skrócie to tam myśli mnie zabierają. Muszę powiedzieć, że bardzo podoba mi się ta nazwa. Sama chciałabym być wróżką, ale niestety mamusia powiedziała mi, że jestem jeszcze za mała...’’- nagle usłyszałam jakieś ciche dźwięki.

-Pik pik pik pik pik- za każdym piknięciem były coraz głośniejsze.

,,Czyli to, co zwykle. Szczerze nie mam pojęcia skąd biorą się te dźwięki. Pamiętam tylko, że zaczęły się one pojawiać po moich piątych urodzinach. Boże, co wtedy się działo.’’- pomyślałam podekscytowana przypominając sobie ten niesamowity dzień.

,,Pierwszy raz na mojej imprezie urodzinowej pojawili się dziadkowie. Nie byli w stanie przyjść na poprzednie, ponieważ babcia była ciężko chora. Dziadek okazał się być wieloletnim fanem kreskówek, więc spędziliśmy przynajmniej godzinę na pogaduszkach. Babcia nie dość, że przygotowała przepyszne ciasto, o którym zaraz opowiem to jeszcze uszyła dla mnie polar, znajdował się na nim wzór przepięknego smoczka razem z moją ulubioną czarodziejką z serii filmów Harry Potter, a mianowicie Hermioną Granger. Bez niej główny bohater razem ze swoim kumplem, nie byliby w stanie zdać nawet pierwszego semestru w Hogwarcie, przez swoją głupotę, ale mniejsza o to. Ważne, że polar był dla mnie tak niepowtarzalnym prezentem, iż w mgnieniu oka wybaczyłam babci nieobecności na moich poprzednich urodzinach. Po tym jak tata znowu zagrał pirata, a mama pokazała swoje czarodziejskie umiejętności przyszedł czas na tort. No i muszę przyznać było to najlepsze ciasto, które kiedykolwiek jadłam. Czekoladowy smak z bitą śmietaną jak zwykle sprawił, że każdy kęs rozpływał mi się w ustach, no i ten kształt jednorożca. To było coś!. Jednak wtedy stała się rzecz, której nie byłam w stanie przewidzieć. Sufit nagle się zawalił nam na głowy, zobaczyłam nocne niebo pozbawione gwiazd. Kto by pomyślał, że moja rodzina jest w stanie uknuć taki spisek? Kiedy otworzyłam oczy oczekiwałam guza, tak długiego jak nos Pinokia. Zamiast tego ukazała mi się mamusia w jej czarodziejskim ubraniu mówiąc, że to był tylko głupi dowcip wymyślony przez babcię! Byłam oczywiście zła, ale winowajczyni wykazała skruchę, więc jej wybaczyłam.

-Jaki jest jej stan?- jakiś nieznajomy głos spytał.

Natychmiast całe moje skupienie wróciło i z zainteresowaniem zaczęłam nasłuchiwać. Było to dla mnie, przecież kompletnie nowe doświadczenie. Ktoś odpowiedział, ale słowa były tak przytłumione, że nie byłam w stanie ich odszyfrować. Po tym głosy ucichły i jedyne, co usłyszałam to szepty.

-Gabrysiu pobawisz się z nami?- zapytała moja najlepsza koleżanka Barbara, która znajdowała się na placu zabaw.

Stałam przez chwilę zszokowana, gdyż byłam pewna, że jestem sama. Na szczęście to nie w moim stylu zrezygnować z zabawy. Już chciałam podejść do koleżanki, ale... naszła mnie myśl, że coś się tutaj nie klei. Wszystko było takie dziwne i nierealne. Wspomnienia, które się wydarzyły od tamtych piątych urodzin były nieprzejrzyste. A co z tymi głosami i pikaniem? Skąd one się wzięły?- pomyślałam próbując się skupić na zrozumieniu słów tych rozmówców, ale bezskutecznie. Jedyne, co usłyszałam to jakieś stłumione krzyki.

-Gabrysia?- zapytała Barbara zaniepokojona, a ja... podjęłam decyzję.

-Już idę!- odpowiedziałam życzliwym tonem biegnąc do koleżanki.

Krzyki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, ale postanowiłam je zignorować. Pikanie zmieniło się w ciągły, jednostajny dźwięk. Kiedy dotarłam do Barbary ona przytuliła mnie mocno i powiedziała:

-Zaopiekuję się tobą- po czym złapała mnie za dłoń. -Chodźmy się pobawić- ze śmiechem pobiegliśmy na karuzelę.

_Krzyki umilkły. Dźwięk, który kilka sekund wcześniej był pikaniem również ucichł._

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam historia spodobała. Liczę na Wasze opinie:)


End file.
